Purple and Yellow roses
by Chocolate covered charas
Summary: "He gave you a purple rose!" She shrieked as I pulled the phone away to keep from going deaf. "Yeah, so what?" I asked. "Rima, purple roses mean first love or the begining of a relationship!" Sometimes flowers speak loader then words.
1. Preview

**Choco covered: This my dear, dear readers (and reviewers?) is the preview for a new story I'm working on. ^^ It's called 'Purple and Yellow roses.' Sounds a little corny but I have a lot of faith in this so please, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>It was quiet odd the way they met <em>

_There was no small talk or anything as such_

_Or even the usual crimson blush _

_(Though it happened when their status set)._

_Maybe because they both just knew_

_How perfect things would be _

_With the sickingly sweet taste of honey dews_

_And on summer nights with stars to see._

_They both knew real well_

_That this would have ended._

_When they both fell, _

_But a hand they both lended._

_And just because they wanted to impress_

_The other with some fancy poses_

_But it's okay now,_

_Because they had their purple and yellow roses._

_She had her purple_

_And he had his yellow_

_He had his girl_

_And she had her fellow._

* * *

><p><strong>Choco covered: Okay I admit that last stanza was really lame sounding ^^ But review?<strong>


	2. Dreams and stalkers

**Choco covered: I came up with a new story idea! ^^ I'm happy about this one, also I might have two other storys to show you guys so be on the look out XD**

**Addey: Why am I always doing the disclaimer?**

**Choco covered: Because you love me. ^^**

**Addey:...Enjoy -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

_I'm running through tall grass and I can't get out. I'm running as hard as I can but I'm not tired or weak yet, I can't remember how long I have been running. All of a sudden I see a light ahead and I'm running even harder with more speed until the grass is whipping me in the face blinding me momentarily until I'm out._

_I gasp at the sight before me, never have I ever seen a place like this._

_All around me, surrounding me, all I can see are roses. Of all different colures that I can imagine, in different shades, there is nothing but roses. In pinks and blues and yellows, but wait-there is something more. I just now notice that the roses are herded together by color as if someone wouldn't let one color touch another, all of them are equally distanced and the same color never strays to far from the others like it._

_And I must be really slow today; I realize there's more to it than color sorting because behind each bush of roses there are people._

_I looked at the red roses and I saw a couple sitting on a red and white picnic blanket holding hands looking into each other's eyes. The woman had short straight red hair and a blood red jacket that was so big I almost missed the outline of the scarlet shorts she was wearing. The man on her right had blazing red hair and was wearing a similar outfit with a red T-shirt the same color of the woman's jacket with light red business pants. The first word that I thought of was "Love". They looked very happy and peaceful and I felt a longing to be just that, but 'peaceful' and 'happy' is lie in the world we live in._

_I moved on to see the next bush and suddenly 'peaceful' and 'happy' were a lot better than 'mentally scarring' and 'I wish I had a bat'. The next bush was the blue roses, and it was horrifying but I found I couldn't move, though I was screaming deep down I wasn't as afraid as I would expect. Behind the blue roses was man with midnight blue hair, but that was all I could make out because I found that he was covered by a blue tattered blanket that was only slightly lighter than his hair from head to toe on the ground. There was a slight gray fog above him and the girl standing over him. She had her back to me and hair like the man but it went down her back in a tangled waterfall and was in a tight blue dress that stopped at mid-thigh. She looked like she was laughing from the way her shoulders shook. The most alarming thing about her was knife in her hand that was heavily dripping in blood. The word "Death" popped in my head but I also felt as if I knew the man under the blanket._

_I moved on to keep the scream that was stuck in my throat from coming out. The next bush was black roses and though it wasn't as bad as the blue roses, the feeling of fear drained away only to be replaced by the feeling of sadness when I saw the crying figure in front of me. She had straight black hair that varied in length and her cloths were hard to make out because of how shredded they were, her black shirt was barely hanging on her shoulders with so many tear's that it looked more like rags, and her dark skirt was so torn up it wouldn't even classify as an article of clothing. She had her head in her hands and was sobbing very hard. But the torn clothing, and the sobbing all meant one thing I couldn't deny when I saw the many hand prints over her body, and I felt tears myself. I couldn't help the word "Tainted" from entering my mind but felt immensely guilty._

_Again I looked towards the next bush of wonder finding the white roses to be next. I found a small girl with the most beautiful shimmering silver hair and an angelic face. She had a ruffled white dress that sparkled when she twirled and a mystifying starlit glow that surrounded her as she skipped and giggled through the grass on the other side of the bush. She seemed very happy frolicking and hopping to and fro, at some moments she would even be lifted off the ground a few inches by the petite white wings from her back, then she'd giggle again before she floated gracefully down to continue her little dance. A smile overcame my face and the word "Innocence" is what I would use to describe this scene._

_And then the scenes started to get a little different as I got to the purple and yellow ones. How? Well for starter they were the only ones that meshed, the whole color sorting thing was sort of thrown away by now. The purples of all different shades blended perfectly with the sunshine like yellows in different parts, and there were so many too! The people behind it seemed to be together as well. Behind the side of the bush that had more purple roses there was boy about my age with long purple hair looking at someone from behind a big oak tree, I fallowed his line of vision to see..._

_It can't be._

_Wait, she's turning around._

_I gasped in utter surprise as a short girl with hair the same shade of the roses, wearing a big sun hat turned around smiling happily._

_And it was me._

_I was wearing flowing yellow sundress that had a big bow going around the waist, and some beach sandals as I trotted over to the boy holding one of the roses that I plucked from the bush in front of me. Gleaming with a joy that was hard to describe I handed him the rose smiling up at him, the boy smiled back as he took the yellow rose I handed to him and ruffled the top of my head. I laughed honestly, my voice ringing out causing the boy to laugh as well before I takled him in a hug._

'He seems to truly love her.'_ I thought, but only the words "True love" echoed in my head._

_I looked back at the way the girl (err-me) was smiling and laughing, so care free._

'And this must be her first love.'_ And again only two words remained in my head. "First love." I mumbled._

_And finally I looked at the last rose bush that was conveniently placed in the middle, to see a pink rose bush. This one was also a bit odd because instead of the person being behind the bush, the person was in front of the bush._

_And she was staring at me._

_She had shoulder length pink hair and was sitting on her knees wearing a soft pink sweater and scarf. Her shorts were a shade darker but what stuck out was with every person/persons they seemed in their own little world where as this girl was staring me holding one of her roses. She smiled gently and reached out a hand towards me opening her mouth to say something._

_"Rim-"_

* * *

><p>The load sound of tires on gravel woke me with a start and I stood straight up in my seat in the car, my muscles tense from being oh-so forcefully awaken. I looked around me to see I was in my parent's car heading up a drive way (apparently made of gravel, oh the joys) to who-knows-what. I craned my neck to look out of the windshield seeing my parent's cabin. And then it hit me, my memory coming back to me, this was the cabin up in the mountains that my parents had rented.<p>

This was the place I would be staying for the summer. I repeat-Oh the joys.

It really wasn't that bad a place, it was big, and not just for me- for normal sized people too. With about four or five bedrooms if I remember.

The car parked in front of the door and I jumped out dragging my suit case with me as I ran to the door, unlocking it with the key I got (Okay maybe I have a slight pick-pocketing problem) from my dad and burst in going straight to the top level calling dibs on the bed room that had the best view of the tree crowded mountains. I opened the amazingly clean door with a small nudge to see a low ceiling (not a problem) room with an upside down V shaped roof. To the right of the bed was a glass window with even more trees (I see an escape plan in my future) outside. Next to the bed that was opposite the door was an old-fashioned wooded dresser with six different drawers and a lacey covering so that I can put what I want on the top. By the door was a tiny couch that could at most fit three or four people, by the looks of it it was probably used as a bed when this place was crowded.

I sighed deciding to un-pack later, and flopped on the bed that smelled of pine. I laid my head on the pillow closing my eyes for about thirty seconds before realizing I was hungary and opened them again to see a flash of purple locks flutter by my window. I raised an eyebrow before shrugging, realizing that I really didn't want to know and headed down stairs for some food.

**? POV**

_SLAM! _I opened my eyes from the tree I was sleeping in to see my long awaited guest surveying the room I'm guessing is hers now. I smiled leaning in to get a better view of this 'new girl' Ikuto told me was coming to visit the mountains. She was short and had flowing long curly blond hair that reached her legs. She looked around taking everything in before sighing than jumping, landed on her bed with a soft _Thump. _I giggled a rather girly laugh watching her a while longer.

"This one's going to be interesting." I whispered to myself.

I saw her eyes flutter a little before jumping down the tree just, barley able to catch myself before I went face first onto the fallen pines, already coming up with ideas to torture this girl.

"This will be an interesting summer yet." I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Choco covered: Well that's my story ^^ It was inspired when my friend Sophie told me the meanings of different colored roses and then my dad decided to tell me and my Onee-chan that during August we will be spending a week in the good old mountains. Though he thought he already told us so we were informed by our dad's girlfriend's daughter on others day. It went a little like this:<strong>

**Dads-girlfriends-daughter: Are you two exited for August?**

**Me and Nee-chan: What?**

**D-G-D: You know that cabin trip up in the mountains?**

**Me and Nee-chan: *Glares at dad.***

**Dad: *Shrugs* I thought I told you.**

**Me: *Sighs* Pass the pancakes. -_-**

**Choco covered: So, yeah ^^ **

**Addey: Review?**


	3. My high tree's adventure

**Chocó covered: Second chapter! XD**

**Addey: Actually this would be your third. =n=**

**Chocó covered: Yeah I guess ^^ Details, details my feathered friend.**

**Addey: Err, you know I'm not a bird, right?**

**Chocó covered: Well if I'm a giraffe then you're a bird :D**

**Addey: *Sighs then turns to fans* Just enjoy the story. -_-**

* * *

><p>My feet made almost incoherent thumps as I skipped down the many stairs taking two at a time, not caring if I fell down or not. I was honestly a bit too hungry to care, call me lazy or whatever but I get to food faster this way. As I landed on the final steps I added an extra skip making way to the kitchen.<p>

The kitchen and living room were connected by nothingness, I guess you could say the couch divided the two but it wasn't big enough and there not exactly divided at all. Know what? Drop it, talking about rooms in the house bore me, however I will describe it for you, don't you feel so lucky?

In the back was the TV with the couch sitting on a white rug in front of it, and surrounding the room was three big ceiling high windows that let the sunlight come in, covering everything in its reach. A few feet behind it was the kitchen with its many rows of cabinets full of useless things that we still don't use.

I shrugged and made my way to the kitchen pulling out some crackers as my mom walked in.

"Oh Rima guess what?" She buzzed excitedly. I knew I wasn't supposed to answer to I just dumped my crackers into my hands.

"We have neighbors! Isn't that fun?" Not really.

"Well their son came over and he wanted to show you around!" Oh jo-wait son?

I raised my eyebrows quizzically but then the so called son walked in, his hair flowing behind him like a total gay guy.

His _purple_ hair. When we locked eye's I gave him a glare, and just as I was about to say _'Hey, aren't you the pervert that was by my window a few moments ago?' _When in the blink of an eye he was in front of me, took one of my crackers from my hand and _shoved it in my mouth. _And then of course my mother didn't see it and just assumed I started chocking like an idiot because I wanted to.

"Really, you should eat your food slower or you're going to choke." he said with a smile.

After I coughed out the crumbs and could once again breathe without the air tasting extremely salty I replied with;

"And what do call what I was doing just then?"

And with my mother being the complete mother she is she giggled and pushed us out the door saying; "Oh go explore the forest and have fun!" Than rudely slammed the door in our face... and I think I heard the locks activate too. I turned to stalker dude to see him smiling again.

"Well let's go explore the forest!" He said taking my wrist and dragging me off to somewhere I can only hope is a field of black berries.

**-Later-**

So it turns out it wasn't my field of black berries, actually it wasn't my field of anything because...

"HOW DID WE GET LOST?" I shrieked at him.

He simply ignored me and continued looking around trying to find a land mark to no advial. It all just looked too much the same-Trees, trees and _more_ trees. I sighed.

"Maybe we should climb one of these trees to see if we find my cabin." I said. He finally looked at me with gleam of mischief in his eyes and a playful smile on his lips.

"I was hoping you would say that."

All of a sudden I was lifted off my feet and in seconds I was watching the pine scattered ground grow smaller. I looked up to see creepy guy holding me bridal style and swiftly jumping from branch to branch until we were at the top. I just grabbed the closest thing to me, which was his shirt, and prayed to god we wouldn't fall.

By the time I'm guessing we reached the top I was still clawing at the fabric in my hands hoping we hadn't left the ground and that I had just passed out.

"...You can stop gripping my shirt now miss." Damn, not a dream.

I lifted my head from his chest and opened one eye to see how high up we were. Big mistake. We were higher up than I thought possible and the ground was a long fall from here, plus I think a bird just flew by.

I quickly shut my eyes again and clung tighter to his shirt. I didn't think much of it, its ether this, or I fall, and that is a _long_ fall. He started chuckling and I looked up long enough to get a glare in.

"If you let go you'll see it's a beautiful view," He said. "And I promise I won't let you fall."

I stared at his face and into his eyes, seeing nothing but pure honesty.

"...Promise?" I asked meekly avoiding looking below me.

He chuckled again and held out his pinky.

"Promise."

We shook and, gradually, I started to release and just sat next to him on the branch. I looked around to find that he had been right, the view was beautiful. I could see how far the forest stretched out and all the birds going every which way in perfect V shapes. I could see the sky in a milky shade of light blue and clouds of all different shapes, and to the left I saw the shimmering outline of a big body of water.

"Wow! Is there a pound here or something?" I looked back to see the boy wide eyed as he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked just as I heard the snap of wood come from under me. It was then that I realized too late that I was leaning with all my weight on the tip of the branch and that I was falling before I could even react.

I let out a small scream before all of the branch collapsed and went souring in front of me and in the flurry of pine needles and bark flying by I couldn't see much, but what I did see was the boy reach out and grab my arm, pulling me towards him, and then wrap his arms protectively around my body as we fell. Now I was really blind as he covered me like a blanket, with us hitting different braches on the way down, I squeezed my eyes shut hoping the ground would just come and strike us so my heart can stop pounding like mad.

Until all of it stopped much sooner than I expected.

Confused, I wiggled my head out to see his left arm holding a particularly large branch for dear life. His hand already had a steady flow of blood dripping down the branch, his arm, and on my face and I wondered why he wasn't using his other arm when I realized it was because he was using it to hold_ me_.

"Hey let go! Your arms going to break!"

He found this very funny apparently because he started laughing, and I felt us slipping slightly.

"I can't," He said. "Or I would be breaking my promise to not let you fall."

Speechless, I looked up to see if he was for real just to see his pained face struggling to keep a grip as I rolled my eyes.

"Would you rather have your arm snap?" I asked grabbing the same branch he was and pulled myself up balancing out before I looked down and saw him smirk through the pain before using his other arm to help him stay on the bark.

I reached my own hand out and he smiled as he took it and joined me. As he sat he examined his cut, with the speed we had been going at I wasn't surprised to see an inch long gash thoroughly bleeding across his palm.

"Ow!" He cried as he tried to clean out the various bark dust and tree sap out of his wound. The whole time he made different sounds of pain while trying to get it as close to disinfected as he could until I couldn't stand it anymore and ripped my skirts hem, creating a bandage for the cut until we could get to some water.

Water!

"Um, I think I saw a lake or something close by, we could wash out the cut there." I volunteered. He looked at me smiling again and ruffled my hair with his good hand.

"Your catching on to the land fast, yes there is a pound nearby."

So off we went to sparkle sparkle pound. And of course he just had to carry me down like before, because the first time he carried me ended so well.

**-Sparkle sparkle pound-**

By the time we reached Sparkle sparkle pound it was getting pretty late, not to mention the fact I was getting worried that his cut was might get infected.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I wondered out loud.

"You could always rip off more of your skirt...For my hand." He said leaning closer to my face.

I punched him in the shoulder and started dragging him laughing over to the water's edge, kneeling down to get some a handful.

"Give me your hand." I commanded picking out the leaves in the water.

He did as instructed and I began unwrapping the laced up bandage covered in blood, spilling water over the open skin. He winced but stayed quite as little by little the dirt was disappearing along with the bark and crushed pines. Neither of us was talking and it seemed weird because since we met we had been talking, so I took the matter into my hands.

"So I don't even know your name but, you stalk me by my window, force feed me my crackers, and take me into the woods for a painful adventure? You're some gentleman." I spoke dabbing the blood with the ripped skirt hem.

"Nagihiko." He said.

"What?"

"Nagihiko. That's my name."

I looked up at him repeating the name in my head and smiled.

"I like it." I stated and he smiled back.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Pfft I'm not telling you, you stalker."

I ruined the moment I know, but it's fun ruining moments.

"What happened to you two?" My mother asked when we arrived home.

I admit we didn't look the best, what with falling out of tree's and ripping skirt hems for bleeding hands that drip on your face and such.

"Can I just go to bed?" I yawned. She sighed than turned to Nagihiko,

"I'm sorry for whatever she put you through, please let your hand heal." Yeah she found out but we didn't tell her _everything. _No need to give the woman a heart attack.

"G'night." I called walking past them up to my room.

When I entered my room I closed my blinds, took a shower in the bathroom and changed, than finally settled down in my bed letting my heavy eyelids take over.

"Hey miss, wake up!" Despite being dead tiered my eyes shot open to see a pair of brown orbs staring me in the face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered so not to alert my mom. Nagihiko smirked as he threw off the covers and forcefully lifted me out of bed.

"We're going meet Ikuto!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chocó covered: OH MY GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER TO FINNISH D: But I did it because I love you guys~ But now I'm all tired so I'm just gonna ask that you update please :3 <strong>

**Oh and the reviews!**

**Littlewish123: Thank you ^^**

**WeDidItForTheDead: ...Think about it, because of who it is would you? ...Idk but apperantly Rima was waaaaaaaay too tired to question how he got into her house. Thanks so much for reading so many of my storys! And...Yes I noticed... :D Thank you**

**Random person: Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing!**

**ChuChu-chan: Thank you and I just did :D **

**sorry for those who thought I updated on a new chapter...I...I'm working on it.**


	4. A bad Gamble

****Chocó covered:**** ****Btw; a word to the wise. If some dude you just met shows up in your room at night. . . He might be Edward Cullen. . .****

**Addey: Don't listen to her, he might be creeper. . . Don't fallow Rima's examples from this chapter cause chances are-You probably won't be going to see a blue haired cat man. Though if it does happen I suggest checking for drugs.**

* * *

><p><em>"Were going to meet Ikuto!" <em>

I can't wait to meet the guy who drove you to wake me from the dead.

"Who's Ikuto?" I asked groggily.

"Just my friend. He likes to meet all the new people here." He said all too cheerily for someone awake at night.

But to be honest I'm grateful he was carrying me, though it might have something to do with the fact that he knew if he set me down he would end up watching as I snuck away to sleep on my _locked _porch.

"So he makes you get all the 'newbies' at night to bring them to him? He sounds creepy." I said snuggling closer to his chest and using my jacket as a blanket. Maybe I could still get some sleep.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p', "Not usually at night, only you at night. Don't you feel so special?"

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Not really, I kind of pegged you as the kind of guy to kidnap little girls. Sorry, but it looks like I was right." I growled.

"You know I could drop you."

"You know I could kick you." I mimicked.

We stayed silent after that, only having the crunch of pine needles to remind me that he was still moving. And needless to say I couldn't fall asleep, drowsiness just wouldn't take over tonight (though I suppose thats what happens when you find guy creeping over your bed), so instead I turned over in his arms and watched the moonlight seep through the leaves. The way it came down and how it seemed to sparkle cast a sort of rendezvous feeling over the two of us. It felt weird, but it also felt peaceful and calm, something I hadn't felt in a while, and I liked it.

"It's beautiful up in the mountains at this time of year, isn't it?"

I looked up at at him as he gazed at the area around us smiling softly, and with the stars above that appeared to be dancing by his head, I felt like I was under a spell. I also felt slightly sick to my stomach.

Suddenly he looked ahead smiling widely and picked up the pace, now running at almost full speed.

"We're almost to Ikuto's."

"Just curious but, what exactly is he like?" I asked as we approached the tall white house, "Because, just in case you wanted to know, I would very much enjoy seeing the sun again."

He stayed silent as we got closer and I was able to see certain things more clearly now, such as, the dark silhouette of a man stop by the top bedroom window and reveal his extra white smile.

"I am coming out, right?" I lightly joked. He paused.

"I know I said you were special a second ago but I was told not to make any promises."

I stared at him in horror with my eyes wide and mouth hanging open until he burst out laughing.

"Duh you're going back home eventually, I'm just messing with you." He said rolling his eyes dramatically. I glared at him fiercely, wishing looks could kill.

I smiled graciously as he cried out in surprise, losing his balance and falling backwards to ground with a _'THUD' _, momentarily delaying my own fall by throwing me upwards and then back down again landing on his stomach.

Such a dramatic reaction to hair pulling, I think.

"Can you get off?" He gasped. "I think you broke a rib."

"Sorry, I'm not making any promises."

**~~~~~~At Iku-rins door~~~~~**

Out of all the things in this world that scare me, even slightly, I did not expect a door to be on that list. But as stared up at the pristine white polished wood door the anticipation of what was behind it was killing me. Nagihiko stared with his eyebrows raised.

"Well?"

Putting on my best angry face I crossed my arms, challenging his gaze.

"I believe it's rude to enter uninvited." I argued. I glanced at the door that seemed to loom over me and took an uneasy step back, hoping I could go home unnoticed.

I was, unfortunately noticed. But not by Nagihiko.

As I was backing up slowly he was still staring at the door with a smug expression, not even glancing at me as I turned and ran. I made it all of two steps before a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and threw me over their shoulder.

"I see you met my backup." Nagihiko said with his back still turned to me and hands on the back of his head leisurely.

I looked over my shoulder to get a look at the boy carrying me. He had auburn hair and forest green eyes that sparkled with a rough looking build; he showed a quirky grin that screamed out in friendliness.

"Yo, new girl." He grinned again before returning to look forward, opening the door as he hauled me inside. I looked over to Nagihiko who was trailing behind as he did so, fuming.

"Screw. You." I hissed out.

* * *

><p>The room was dark. Darker then I would have liked, even despite the stream of moonlight flooding through the curtain behind the wooden chair I was sitting in. I slumped back, a bit uncomfortable by the fact I could only see so far ahead of me, though I could make out the image of a professional type mahogany desk with a messy sheeted queen bed few feet behind it.<p>

There weren't many objects in the room except for said furniture and a (what I guessed to be) navy colored dresser with sheet music and a violin sprawled on top, next to the door.

The other thing I could make out was the man on the queen sized bed calmly reading a magazine despite the dim lighting and the fact that there were three other people in the room, not to mention the extremely awkward silence was so thick I was practically swallowing it.

Sighing loudly I turned to the green eyed boy; I was tired of waiting for this man.

"Please tell me I didn't wake up to watch an anti-social collage student read porn." I growled behind gritted teeth.

At the comment, said anti-social student looked up from whatever it was he was reading (I really hope I was wrong on genre) to stare at me with glowing blue eyes that seemed to sweep over me, as if sizing me up- which he probably was. They wandered from the crown of my head, down to my curly locks, further and further making me grow self conscious, but as I was unwilling to show so I did the same.

He had messy blue hair and eyes to match, they seemed to be fixed, along with his mouth, into a permanent nonchalant expression that made me wonder what his smile looked like. He had a muscular build which was obvious through his tight fitting T-shirt, that I'm sure any other girl would blush for, I even felt a light shade of pink come over me as well from the growing uncomfortable tension. This on continued for some time, us both studying the other, until we were just looking each other in the eye, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Having a staring contest with me probably isn't on your agenda either short cake." He chuckled breaking the ice at my now intensified glare.

The cause of this already aggravating night (otherwise known as Nagihiko) pipped up from behind me, obviously just as tired as I was.

"Can you just tell her so she won't rip your face off?"

"So testy." A soft smile just barely tugged at his lips.

"You're just lucky that I have no other way to get home without him." I said gesturing to Nagihiko.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So back to the topic of the _point. . ._" The other boy interjected. I felt bad that I didn't know his name, but I still remembered that he's the one that thwarted my escape plan and my anger out weighed my petty guilt.

Ikuto waved him off, striding over to me and, hopefully, at last getting to the point as to why I was brought to him. This was all starting to feel very sacrificial.

"So here's the deal new girl (I bit my tongue to refrain from any comments that would delay my departure and reminded myself that it was better then 'Shortcake' at least), we have this sort of. . .Thing going on here," He started off, pacing. "There's a special something in this part of the mountains, something that keeps most people at bay. And we like it that way, so we keep to ourselves a lot." He stopped abruptly, hands behind his back and looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"And you know what?" He grinned very slightly, turning his head to look at me all the way. Eerily slow with his walking he came toward me.

"Tell me what." I said rolling my eyes, although the tiniest spark of fear and deja vu lit up inside me at the way he walked closer.

Ikuto slammed his hands down on the chairs arms, getting his face close to mine and making me jump a bit despite my trying to hide it. He stared deeply into my eyes, and in return I glared though I must admit, my very slight shiver ruined it's affect; and even if it had an effect he was very good at hiding it.

"We _certainly _can't have new girls like you destroying that, now can we? No. So what do you think we'll do about it?" What might be classified as a seductive tone to any other person, I found demonic in this case as his eyes narrowed even more.

I was starting to feel somewhat lighted headed and claustrophobic with him being this close, I felt like I almost couldn't breathe, my only air coming in short and unsatisfying breathes. His face was becoming fuzzier in a way that looked like he was coming closer- I felt like a caged in rabbit. My head pounded and flashes of another person's disgusting smile swept through my mind. Ikuto kind of looked like him.

"Problem?" He asked, his blurry disproportionate smile widening.

I heard the soft clicking of a door opening, accompanied with a pair of soft footsteps thumping lightly on the hardwood.

"Hey Ikuto I was wondering if I could. . ." I could almost feel her sentence fade off as she surveyed the scene before her.

Ikuto turned around nonchalantly to address who had entered his room.

"Oh, hey Utau." He complied.

With his head out of the way and Ikuto's attention on someone else I was free to crane my neck and catch a glimpse of the girl who manged to stumble onto the scenario; she had long, sort of shaggy blond hair the came past her waist and dark purple eyes that at the moment were squinted in confusion, as well as she was wearing a lose night gown that came down just past her knees.

She scanned over everyone and everything in the room once, twice, three times before sighing out loudly and addressing Ikuto.

"I thought I told you how tired I was of finding strange girls in your room at night." She grumbled squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"Aw, you make it sound worse then it is," He childishly pouted at her. "It's just a new girl."

That must have spiked a nerve because she jumped at the words seething through her teeth, striding up to Ikuto looking up into his face.

"Another new girl? What's wrong with you, she looks scared out of her mind! What did you do this time, molest her? And you wonder why we have so little neighbors." She said furiously ranting.

The other boy by the window chuckled quietly to Nagihiko. "I don't think he wonders if he does it on purpose." He whispered holding back a grin at her blow up.

Utau whipped her head towards him, seeming to have her anger doubled simply because it was him that spoke.

"And what about you Kukai?" She growled. "Ikuto gets a clean slate because he's my brother and he's hopeless, but you have no excuse."

So his name was Kukai. Well Kukai's got one hell of a storm coming his way.

"Ah, there's that brother complex coming out again." He muttered.

"Say that again!"

"Oh, you're so scary in your PJ's."

"If you're sick of seeing them, stop coming to my house at night."

"Hey! Can you two take your lovers quarrel somewhere else?" Nagihiko said interrupting. I could already tell he was the peace keeper in this group.

"Nah," Ikuto said joining in again. "Just let them, they'll tire out. Oh and you can take the new girl home now."

"I've got a name. . . . Rapist." I said blanking on good insults.

"Oh, sorry. You can take short cake home now." He corrected, seemingly pleased with himself.

**~Wow~I~Do~A~Lot~Of~These~**

I sighed noisily as I walked side by side with Nagihiko back to my cabin while Utau, Ikuto and Kukai waved from their balcony (Which are very common apparently in this part of the mountains).

"I found that trip completely useless." I pronounced, hopefully loud enough for the others to hear.

"Aw, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Nagihiko voiced as cheery as ever.

"On the contrary, I'm probably going to be in bed all day tomorrow, sleeping like rock." I seriously couldn't believe I stayed awake this long.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to wake you." He shrugged evilly.

I scoffed haughtily and turned away from him scowling distantly into the pine scented forest. "Honestly," I grumbled. "You couldn't leave me alone for a day to rest because of something _you_ dragged me to?" I rolled my eyes trying to be as dramatic as possible.

"Well of course." He said staring at me. "It would be boring without you."

"Please, you've known me for a day and a half. Plus, didn't we just visit some of your friends that you could hang out with?"

"Well, yes. But you're interesting." He retorted with a straight face. I stared back up at him like he was stupid, watching his face for any sign of humor before shaking my head in aggravation. I picked up the pace to leave him behind.

"Quit being so clishe." I couldn't help but mutter.

Even with my back turned to him I could feel his stare burning my retreating figure, never the less I continued on knowing he would catch up when he decided to stop making depressed faces at my back.

Eventually I could hear the squish of the soft ground being stepped on slowly behind me as Nagihiko jogged to catch up. I wished he would just leave me alone to enjoy my summer.

He was soon joining my steady pace trying to make eye contact with me, I tried to look at everything but him. "That wasn't being clishe." He argued.

I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging at it slightly to keep me awake. "That was amazingly clishe actually."

"I could always do worse." He countered.

"I doubt it." I picked up the pace once more as if I could leave this conversation behind as well.

"Want to bet on it?"

I stopped in my tracks at his words, my brain slowly mulling over my options. If the boy wouldn't leave me alone we might as well make it interesting; I smiled to myself.

"Okay. . . And if I win, which I know I will, you take me shopping at that little town a mile down the road." I challenged turning around to face him.

"And if I win you spend the entire day with me tomorrow." Nagihiko said holding out his hand, suppressing a grin.

"Deal." I said sneering at him as we shook.

His smile started getting wider as a soft melody filled the air, it started off quite before gradually growing louder. The heartfelt twang of the strings nearly drowned me while it winded through the trees and making the starlit path of pine covered dirt transform into a dance floor.

I looked beyond Nagihiko, past his shoulder where the trio of friends stood. Ikuto had a strange look of determined concentration on his face, with Utau and Kukai swaying ever so slightly to the beat next to him on the balcony.

"This is cheating." I said biting my tongue to keep from growling.

"Whatever you say." Nagihiko replied, placing a hand on my waist and mine on his shoulder as we twirled to the vibrant song.

* * *

><p><strong>Choco covered: *Gags*<strong> **Excuse me as I die on the fluffiness of that chapter.**

**But please, don't let that stop you from reviewing :D  
><strong>


End file.
